Black Swan
"I will do anything in my power to help my world." The Black Swan are a group of elves, dwarves, and gnomes. They are the ones who created Sophie. Pre-Keeper The Black Swan are the ones who created Sophie. Also, Prentice had his mind broken and was sent to Exile. Mr. Forkle became Sophie's neighbor and called the hospital when she hit her head. Keeper of the Lost Cities One of the leaders of the group, Mr. Forkle, was Sophie's neighbour in the Forbidden Cities. When the Neverseen kidnapped Sophie and Dex, the Black Swan came to their rescue. It was also the Black Swan that set up the necessary elements for Sophie to catch the everblaze burning in the Forbidden Cities, using Gildie, the flareadon, and Prattles pins. They also created project Moonlark. Exile The Black Swan started leaving clues for Sophie. She and Keefe went to the Black Swan so Sophie's abilities could be fixed. When the Neverseen found the cave and tried to get Silveny, the Black Swan fought them off, allowing Sophie, Keefe and Silveny to escape. Everblaze Mr. Forkle helped Fitz get Sophie's trust so she would allow him into her mind. At the end of the book, Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Keefe and Dex decide to go find the Black Swan to join them and run from the council. Members [[Mr. Forkle|'MR. FORKLE']]' - aka Magnate Leto and Sir Astin:' (deceased) The head of Project Moonlark and leader of the Collective. He was thought to be dead but actually has a twin brother who he shared a life with so now Mr. Forkle is only one person. [[Jolie Ruewen|'JOLIE RUEWEN']]: '(deceased- see Wanderling Woods): A double agent whom worked against the Neverseen, but was killed by Brant, a member of the Neverseen. Hidden a report in Havenfield for sixteen years before Sophie Foster uncovered it. [[Prentice|'PRENTICE ENDAL]]: 'The Keeper for the Black Swan. His mind was broken by Alden under the order of the Council. Imprisoned in Exile afterwards, until he was saved by Sophie Foster, Dex Dizznee, Biana Vacker, Keefe Sencen, Fitz Vacker and the Collective. Currently in the Stone House for rehabilitation. '''GRANITE: aka Tiergan: '''The second-most important member of the Collective. [[Sophie Foster|'SOPHIE FOSTER]]:' The Project Moonlark. [[Fitz|'FITZ VACKER]]: 'one of Sophie's friends. Fitz has one ability, telepathy. He is one of the people in the Black Swan that can read Sophie's mind. [[Biana|'BIANA VACKER]]: '(as of Neverseen) [[Keefe|'KEEFE SENCEN]]: '(as of Neverseen) [[Dexter Dizznee|'DEX DIZZNEE]]:'(as of Neverseen) [[Tam Song|'TAM SONG]]:'(as of Lodestar) [[Linh Song|'LINH SONG]]:'(as of Lodestar) [[Timkin Heks|'TIMKIN HEKS]]' - aka Coiffe:' Had fur covering his body and hooves on his hands and feet as a disguise. ' LIVVY - aka Physic:' a healer that fixes Fitz after he is injured rescuing Prentice. She used to be part of the collective. SQUALL - aka Juline Dizznee: ' part of the Collective, a Froster 'BLUR (unknown identity): part of the Collective, a Phaser who disguises himself by "phasing" then reforming only partway, so he looks blurry. WRAITH (unknown identity): part of the Collective, a Vanisher Calla (deceased see Panakes ): A gnome who played a key role in Sophie's creation as well as locating her after she was kidnapped. Lur A gnome that was friends with Calla. Mitya A gnome that was friends with Calla. Lady Cadence: Joins in Neverseen Category:Elvish Communities